Moon
by kurooha
Summary: En una noche de matanza tan solo una persona sale con vida y ese es Youko Kurama.


Nota: Cursiva son los flashbacks, la negrita son los lyrics y lo que esta en letra normal es el presente. Si, otro songfic.

**Moon**

Noches que tomaban el color rojizo de una matanza, luna que contemplaba el río rojo que llenaba el terreno que estaba siendo pisado por mis pies y por sus cuerpos.

_"Hay muchos soldados vigilando a las afueras de la entrada. Dudo que podamos pasar desapercibidos."_

_"No hay de que preocuparse, es solo entrar, coger y salir. Quedaros a fuera y ya entro yo solo." Mis órdenes eran algo que todos se veían obligados a obedecer y a no oponer._

_Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando desaparecí de su vista para entrar a algo parecido a una fortaleza._

**I wonder who's touching the depths of my closed eyes  
the moon that I gazed at inside of the wavering heat laughed **

Sentía el contacto de alguien, el contacto que nadie se atrevía a hacer y me preguntaba quién era el que se atrevía a tocarme mientras la luna, que seguía dando el brillo en esa noche de sangre, parecía reírse de mí y de todos los demás, esperando el gran disfrute que, como otras tantas noches, obtendría.

_"Te pillé..."_

_Sonreí al sentir como una pequeña navaja acariciaba mi cuello mientras la voz resonaba, una voz que mis propios sentidos podían notar que era de temor, pero a la vez queriendo ocultar lo que sólo yo podía notar._

_"No vas a conseguir robar lo que deseas."_

_Y mi sonrisa pudo demostrar lo que no tenía ganas a decir, 'eso ya lo veríamos.'_

**Only the seduction of the requiem that started being whispered into my ear  
Curbed me from wounding others**

Sentía, sentía música que sonaba cerca de mis oídos, una canción que parecía no ser tocada, un réquiem que parecía desear algo más que una canción podría hacer.

Haciéndome sentir controlado, como si me estuviera obligando a que parara de atacar, pero eso era algo que ya no hacía falta porque ya todo se había acabado.

_Millones de cuerdas atándome, sin dejar que me pudiera mover, mientras con látigos me iban golpeando lentamente, intentado hacer que yo dejará un grito, algo que nunca haría, dándoles placer al verme en sus pies mientras seguía siendo incapaz de atacar._

**My pain is taken away by the darkness  
Because I can't return...**

Como siempre, yo mismo dejándome ser atrapado tras la oscuridad, viendo así la tranquilidad que a la luz no podía tener, no era un ser del día, tampoco un ser de la noche, tan solo un ladrón envuelto de una capa de sangre.

Ladrón que no sentía dolor, dolor que al sentirlo por primera vez era llevado por la oscuridad que siempre me rodeaba, una oscuridad que me daba y me prohibía todo.

_Se cansaron pronto de mi, viendo mi cuerpo tirado al suelo sin moverse, sin darse cuenta de que aún seguía vivo, dejándome con el dolor de las heridas que no querían curar por si solas, pero que a la vez, la oscuridad me las iba curando._

**I embrace the torn rose to my chest  
And fall into the crimson sea  
I continue dancing upon  
The piled bodies until I die**

Solo en la noche con la rosa, flor que arrebataba vidas, el único ser vivo que podía sentir mi piel, que podía dejar que me abrazara con sus suaves pétalos contra mi desnudo pecho, flor que siendo abrazada caía en el mar rojo mientras yo seguía andando, andando en tierra que era carne, carne muriéndose, muerte de la cual yo, algún día, seguiría su camino.

_Conseguí salir de allí para ser avisado._

_"Nos han encontrado, miles de demonios vienen hacía aquí, no muy fuertes, pero son demasiados para que tener la victoria asegurada."_

_Miedo, uno de los míos estaba asustado y no fue solo uno. Gritos de guerra sonaron acercándose a nosotros, muchos, quizás demasiados, pero nadie había sido incapaz de vencerme y hoy, no sería la primera vez._

_Porque Youko Kurama era invencible._

**My pain is taken away by the darkness  
Because I can't return...**

La oscuridad, algo especial, dejándote sentir más de lo que tendrías que sentir, quitándote más de lo que tendrías que quitarte.

Oscuridad que quita el dolor, que quita la alegría, porque no podía regresar, porque era la única cosa que podía hacer.

_Sin más, más combates tuvimos que enfrontar, sangre, más sangre, de todos, mía, de los míos y los de ellos. Muriendo a la vez, uno, dos y más, muchos más que no valían la pena contar._

_Miré como iban cayendo mientras yo seguía peleando con mi orgullo, dentro de poco no quedaría nadie allí tan solo yo._

_Porque yo tenía el poder que ninguno de todos los que estaban ahí tenía y eso yo lo tenía más que sabido._

_Y porque sabía que, aunque tuviera la fuerza para derrotarlos a todos, el miedo que tenían al tener que luchar contra Youko era más fuerte que sus ganas de ganar._

_Y luchaban en una batalla perdida, sin ganas, tan solo esperando a que llegara su fin._

**Like struggling, suffering prey  
My consciousness is taken from me  
I drown and disappear in pleasure  
Cold, inside of these arms**

Podía pelear, luchar, defenderme, pero ya estaba cansado de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Una pelea psicológica de la que saldría aún más mal de lo que estaba saliendo, una pelea en que tenía la derrota asegurada, siendo incapaz de mantener mi conciencia, la que era llevada mientras caía...

Caía en un mar del placer muerto, sintiendo el frío de brazos, pieles... de personas... personas sin vida.

_Golpeé y golpearon. Todos atacando, todos matando. Caídos por el suelo, derramando sangre que parecía no querer parar, últimos suspiros, últimos ataques, todo llegaba el final y este final iba a tener mi victoria, otra victoria que contar, otra victoria placentera y, a la vez, sin placer. _

_Porque, aunque encontrara durante unos instantes el placer, mi vida se iba repitiendo. __Porque__ parecía que cada día era el día anterior..._

**I embrace the torn rose to my chest  
And fall into the crimson sea  
I continue dancing upon ****  
The piled bodies until I die**

Ya todo había acabado, no quedaba nada más que hacer, como cuando una flor se va marchitando, lentamente, cayendo los pétalos hasta quedarse sin nada, quedándose desnuda, como yo.

Miré la rosa que antes se había caído, los pétalos rojos se habían hecho más oscuros al haber parado en uno de los miles de charcos de sangre.

Pero esa rosa ya estaba muerta, muerta como yo, muerta como todos los cuerpos que seguían allí, tirados, sucios, manchados de sangre, de su sangre, de la mía y de la de los otros, siendo lugar en que los cuervos se posaban, siendo el único paisaje que la luna podía encontrar en esa noche sangrienta.

Una noche en la cual se acababan muchos destinos, muchas vidas, algo normal que pasaba cada noche, pero esta noche era especial, algo me lo estaba diciendo, algo que no podía ver.

_Y se acabó._

_Todos muertos, todos. Tan solo yo seguía de pie, contemplando a los cuerpos sin vida que estaban tirados al suelo, pisando, andando por encima de ellos, con una sonrisa de triunfo y de vacío._

_Necesitaba algo, algo que ni yo mismo, podía saber exactamente el qué._

_Ya que Youko Kurama no era como todos creían que era, porque él también podía sentir como cualquier otra persona aunque pareciera que tan solo vivía robando y matando._

_¿Pero cuando encontraría esa necesidad?_

_Quizá, era la necesidad de irme, con ellos, a otro sitio, a un mejor sitio que este en el que vivir._

_Quién sabe, quién sabrá..._

···························

N/A: Si, Dark esta de cachondeo, otro día, otro fic, haciendo este ya el cuarto fic consecutivo que hago. Ya, hasta me retado a mi misma en haber si puedo seguir así durante siete días, así que ahora mismo me faltarías tres fics por hacer xDD

Lo que habéis podido leer, es como con Secret Sorrow, un fic que ya tenía hecho, pero que andaba perdido y a medio hacer y también iba a ser un fic de tres partes, pero eso que cuando hice la segunda parte no me acabó de agradar y lo deje UU debe de estar por ahí perdida...

La canción es de Gackt y es Lu:Na. Si, lo hice un día de esos que después de escuchar uno de sus discos me pongo como una loca viciada del cantante y me pongo a buscar cosas sobre él (en este caso los lyrics) y leyéndolos todos, cogí algunos, los imprimí y me puse a buscar parejas o personajes candidatos para algún songfic y aquí esta uno de ellos.

Y sobre lo que parecía como una fortaleza, pues eso... una fortaleza de alguien que iba a ser robado por Youko, no hay nada de importante (aclarar las dudas para los que puedan pensar que era la fortaleza de Mukuro.)

Y sino pasa nada, hasta mañana xDD A no ser que realmente no tenga tiempo de hacerlo o a no ser que hoy acabe el próximo capítulo de Nosferatu que, sino pasa nada, vendrá con sorpresa xDD

La felicidad últimamente es muy grande. ¡Viva los one-shots! xDD

Ja ne!


End file.
